The Uchiha legend
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: What does sasuke do when he found out about a secret that hes parents never tolled him? Call the legends of 'coarse. and what will happen when a conflic is about to happen? will sasuke use his new acomplicess? find out
1. Chapter 1

**You have to read this first if you are confused later in the story.**

**So this story comes from my dreams. It is a legend about Uchihas. The legend is that one Uchiha can control two of the most powerful creatures of the ninja world. One of them is a giant eagle (almost like Deidara's clay bird but, it's an eagle) and the other is a cyber tooth tiger that can reach up to your belly in all four and on two is much bigger than you. And it happens to be that Sasuke is that legendary Uchiha. He can call on them by whistling. To call the eagle is a very high and long whistle and to call the cyber tooth tiger is a whistle that goes from high to low and he has to whistle two times like that to call it. The eagles name is Hydra and the cyber tooth tiger is Thundra (there both female and the cyber tooth is a white Bengal tiger but bigger and like the name says with cyber teeth )**

**Anyway enjoy! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It has been two days since I learned the secret that my parents hid from me. They never tolled me I was a legend in fact my name means legendary ninja. And also it has been three months since I came back to Konoha. Strangely the Hokage let me free without any probation. Weird… But no one seemed to mind at all. So here I am walking thru the streets of Konoha with only one thing in mind; the training grounds. I wanted no needed to go to the training grounds to see if it's true what the legend says.

After 30 minutes or so I made it. I stood in the middle of the field trying to remember what I had to do to call them. I remembered the eagle's request but not the cyber tooth's. So I checked that no one was there to see me or what I was about to do. My fingers reached for my lips so the whistle would be high and then I whistled. It felt weird because I never whistled before but, still, I was pretty good for my first time at doing so. After 5 minutes of waiting I heard a giant 'flap' getting very close to me. When I looked up I saw a giant bird coming my way.

'_Oh shit. I never thought it would be this big!_' I thought as I saw it much, much closer now.

After 1 minute of looking at it I realized that I was in the way. I ran as fast as I could to get away from the giant bird. It landed seconds later

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" The giant eagle asked. '_Holly shit it talks!' _ Was all that came from my mind.

"Yes that's me. And who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hydra, one of the legendary creatures of the world." Hydra said as it bowed a little. Weird I thought birds can't do human stuff.

"Ah. And you are saying that I am the boss of you right now?" I asked.

"Yes. I am now here to follow or help you in any way I can, Sasuke-sama."

"So, I'm the legendary Uchiha?"

"Yes you are. From the moment you were born, you were a legend."

"Nn. Well that answers all of my questions."

"Sorry, Sasuke-sama but, I have to leave. The others have sensed me and I can't be seen or mentioned in public unless it's an emergency." Hydra said.

"Very well then, do as you may." Aren't I awesome.

And with that she flapped her wings and was gone but she still left a little damage. Trees were destroyed and scattered all over. Great, how am I going to explain this to the Hokage. And sure enough like Hydra said Naruto and the rest came.

"Whoa. Teme what happened here?" Naruto asked as he looked around the others kept there eyes on me. Uh-oh, time to think of an excuse.

"Well I was training and I got a little carried away." I said.

"But I heard someone whistling around here." Kiba said. Stupid Inuzuka's and there dog like senses.

"I got bored and started to whistle."

"But, why so loud?" Everyone asked. Shit.

"Because, I felt like it." Whoa, I have lame excuses.

"But, I saw something big like an eagle come down from the sky to this area." Sakura said.

I snorted. "Must be your imagination."

"Fine. Come on guys let's go." Naruto said.

And so they left. Between all that argument I remembered the cyber tooth's requirements. So I got ready again to whistle but, this time, the whistles different. So this time my fingers went to my lower lip and I whistled two times from high to low. Sure enough I started to feel a strong chakara coming strait at me. Then a big cyber tooth tiger appeared. And I mean big. That thing probably reached my stomach. The tiger closed nearer to me.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha. I am Thundra, the legendary creature of wind and thunder. You have summened me after one thousand years of waiting for the next generation to come. I am the one that stays with you for ever at your side. I'm like a pet that you can order around." Thundra said.

"So, your saying that I have to keep you for ever by my side?"

"Yes."

"Well at least I'm not lonely anymore." I said.

"I see that Hydra was here because of the condition of the field."

"Yea. Anyway, let's head home. I don't like staying outside too long." I said.

As we walked thru town people were afraid of Thundra. They would move out of the way or they would hide in a corner like emo bithches. Sure she's huge but, still, she's with me. I can command her to stop attacking or attack. Anyway, It's a good thing I didn't met anyone at the way home or they would surely ask who and what Thundra was.

I was inside my home by now. Thundra found a nice place to sleep while I make something to eat for the both of us. Since she's still a tiger on the outside, I made her a small dish with meat around the food and I made myself a salad with lots and lots of tomatoes. Hmmm… tomatoes. Thankfully she liked the dish I prepared for her and I ate my tomatoes and salad in peace. It was probably nine a' clock at night. So I went up the stairs, Thundra following close behind, and into my room. I lied down on my bed and Thundra stayed in a corner. Damn, she likes corners. But then I started to get lonely. An idea popped on my head.

"Hey, Thundra, you awake?" I received a growl from her. Not an aggressive one but one that says '_I'm listening_'

"Can you sleep next to me?" I asked. God, I'm such a duchbag.

"Why do you want me to sleep next to you?" She asked.

"Because… Because I'm lonely…" I said.

And with that Thundra stood up and walked over to my bed. She leaped and landed right behind my ankles and lied down. (If you have a cat and you sleep with it like I do most of them like that spot) And so I fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been two months with Thundra. We did the same routine every day and every night. We trained and I got to know a little of her abilities but soon learned that they take a lot of energy. I decided that those abilities were for desperate moments. So far no one has seen her with me only the villagers had. I was at my house when I heard a nock at my door. I opened it and saw an ANBU there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Lady Hokage has summand you." And just like that he puffed away.

"Great, just what I needed. Come on Thundra, it's time to show your face." I received an excited/anderstanable growl.

We walked thru the streets of Konoha and made it to the Hokage tower. We entered the tower and receiving stares from other ninja. We came across a big woodened door that had the word fire on it in Japanese. I could hear voices inside the door especially Naruto's.

"You ready, girl?" I asked.

"Yea." She said wincing at hearing Naruto's voice.

And so I opened the door and stepped inside Thundra next to me the whole time. Sure enough there was a lot of noise but, when they saw who was next to me they quieted down a bit.

Every one was staring at them.

"Sasuke, what is that creature?" The Hokage asked.

"Thundra." I said.

"Fine." Thundra replied. "I am one of the legendary creatures of this world. I'm Thundra the legendary creature of wind and thunder. I am Sasuke's subordinate."

"Sasuke, you're the legendary Uchiha?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Anyway, you all might be wondering why I summand you. We have something for you guys to get rid of immediately before it's to late." Tsunade said. "Konoha's going to be attacked by very strong shinobi and I need you to stop them before they get here and grab hostages and kill others. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"Then get your sorry asses out there!" Tsunade said.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone nodded their heads and started running to their houses to get ready for the 'hunting' party. Me and Thundra made it home in one minute and we began packing up.

"Hey, Thundra. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so big? I know there has to be a reason of why your this big." I said.

"If you have noticed me and Hydra are huge. The reason why were huge is so our master can ride us." Thundra said.

"You mean I can ride you like Kiba does with Akamaru?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm faster than that dog and stronger." She said ready to go.

"So, do I have to yell out something so I can ride you both?"

"Well with me you have to tell me before we start running and Hydra you just have to call her and when she's close start running and she'll get it and will hover a little farther than you so you can jump on her back. The second you land your in control. If your going left tap her wing if it's right do the same thing but to the other. When you want to speed up just tap below her neck if you want to slow down tap above her tail or if you want to stop stomp your foot in her back this also works for going lower. And, if you want to spin, stomp your foot hard on her wing. But I got to warn you she's a fast flyer." Thundra instructed.

"Ok… Let's go."

We made it to the gates and everyone was there except for Naruto. Weird that guy is always here on time on missions.

"Is she coming also?" Kiba asked pointing at Hydra.

"Yes, she's help." I said angrily. I received a growl from Akamaru and a snort from Kiba while Thundra growled back at Akamaru.

"Thundra, there is no need to start a fight with an imbecile." I said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IMBECILE?! YOU EMO BASTARD!" Kiba said.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastic.

"Why you little-" Kiba was cut off by Naruto.

"Guys stop fighting! Were in a serious mission right now so, Kiba suck it up and Sasuke don't startle him!" Naruto said very serious.

"Who's going to be the leader?" Shikamaru asked.

"The fastest and more experienced at the outside world." Sakura said. Everyone turned their heads towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the leader while Shikamaru plans a strategy, Neji will be next to you searching for the ninja so you can give us a shortcut to ambush them when found. The others including me are back-up. Got it?" Sakura asked.

"Roger." I said. "Thundra!" And with that Thundra rushed next to me ready for me to leap on her back and I did. "Move out!"

And with that we all started to run or ride. Neji was running next to me but, he was still uneasy because of Thundra. Then all of the sudden Thundra picked up a strong chakara and stopped. Neji was aware of it also.

"What's going on?!" Naruto screamed as everyone stopped running.

"They are not just a few ninja, there is a small army of strong ninja." Neji said.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked very nervous.

"We attack that's what we do!" I said. The others just stared at me as if I lost my mind or something.

"You guys are going to attack directly while me and Sai attack from the air." I instructed.

"How are you going to attack from the air? Flying?!" Kiba asked amused.

"Actually, yes." I said.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"You'll see. Sai start drawing." I said. Sai immediately painted one of his weird birds and was flying in seconds. I then got ready to whistle. I whistled high higher than last time. The others stared at me in disbelief.

"What you do that for?" Kiba and Naruto asked at the same time. Right when Sasuke was going to answer everyone heard a huge 'flap'. They turned there heads and saw a giant eagle heading their way. The eagle landed in seconds while everyone moved out of the way.

"Holly shit! That thing is huge!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you want, Sasuke-sama? Hydra asked while everyone had their mouths open.

"Your going to help me attack a group of ninja." I said dead serious.

"Very well then." Hydra said also getting serious. She walked a bit forward and I knew I had to ride her. I jumped on her back.

"Thundra! Your going to attack directly and show no mercy." I said coldly.

"Yes my lord." And she gave me a blood thirsty grin.

"Everyone get ready to battle!" So much for Shikamaru being the plan maker. And with that I tapped Hydra's back two times and I was off. Suddenly I was an expert at controlling her I guess it comes naturally.

As we advanced at our opponents we finally came face to face with the leader of the ninjas.

"Should of known Konoha would sent shinobi after us but, can you stop us?" He asked mockingly.

And the battle began just seconds after the speech. Me and Sai attacked with weapons from above while the others were killing opponents quite rapidly. Then suddenly Hydra got hit by one of the opponents.

"Hydra! Get out of here I can handle them myself!" I said as I jumped off.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Hydra said and left just as quickly.

I jumped and landed quickly. I managed to see Thundra biting a mans head off. Outch… Then she ripped a guys arm just by using her claws. Sakura was making craters and breaking bones. Kiba and Akamaru were fighting as a team. Naruto was back to back with Neji. Lee was running around a group while taking out one by one. Tenten was throwing weapons while Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji worked together while beating the crap out of someone. Hinata was using her gentle fists on multiple people. Shino was freaking a lot of people out with his bugs. In the corner of my eye I saw the leader heading strait towards me with a sword. I spun around and clashed my sword with his.

"Well, it seems I got myself a nice opponent."

"Yea, an opponent you'll regret to have ever faced." I said.

And we both started clashing our swords together. I mean I am stronger but I was doing it for fun. He then sliced his sword right on my face and luckily I managed to pull away but not in time. I had this huge cut on my face and it really got me angry.

"Your going to pay for what you did." I said in a cold voice.

And in seconds I charged chidory thru my sword and charged at him. He smirked and used his sword to stop mine. Big mistake. Right when my sword touched his sword, his sword broke apart. He was to shocked to notice me advancing my sword towards his heart. And in seconds he fell dead on the ground.

"THIS WAS THE WORST BATTLE I HAVE EVER FOUGHT IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. While the others nodded their heads.

"Come on guys. Let's go back and report to the Hokage." I said while everyone stared at me.

"Sasuke, what happened to your face?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I was fooling around with my opponent and got slashed in the face."

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson. Anyway let me heal you." Sakura said as she stated to heal me.

After one minute of waiting, Thundra finally appeared with a huge cut on her ribs. She managed to make it next to me and she collapsed. I stared at her in shock. The wound was pretty deep you could see her ribs and lungs. I don't know what came to my head but, I placed my hand in the wound. After five seconds a little smoke stated to appear around my hand and the wound then the wound was no where to be seen.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself.

"You can heal us since you're the legendary ninja and our master." Thundra said getting up.

"Awesome. Now let's head back home." I said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We made it back to Konoha. We were now currently walking to the Hokage's tower. We walked down the hall and we stared at the big wooden door and I finally opened it. We all entered and bowed.

"Lady Hokage, the mission was a success." I said.

"Very well then. Good job." Tsunade said. "Now we can give you your probation." Everyone was smiling evilly. And I tought they were not giving me a probation. "Let's start shall we." Tsunade said.

We started walking towards the hot springs. And I noticed that Sakura wasn't in the group. Then we stopped in front of a hot spring.

"What are you going to do- Oh shit!" And splash! I fell in the water naked. Weird, how did they took my cloths off?

"Have fun!" Tsunade said. Then they all disappeared.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked myself. Just then I felt something touching my back.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." A voice said behind me. I whipped my head to the side just in time to see Sakura. Uh-oh…

"Let's have some fun shall we?" Sakura said as she grabbed my private part now I am really horny.

"Whoa… They sure are having fun." Kakashi said.

"Yep. Oh and Kakashi, you might be babysitting mini Sasuke's." Tsunade said.

"Crap…" Kakashi said while looking at the scene. "I guess nine months from now I would." Kakashi said as anime tears started pouring out of his eyes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you go the last chapter. You might probably know what happened in the end. **

**Sasuke: -smirk- **

**Sakura: O.O **

**Me: Oh come on Sakura, Sasuke liked it**

**Sakura: well I didn't **

**Sasuke: you better close the door and the windows of your house. **

**Sakura: -O.O- **

**Sasuke: -smirk-**

**Me: well anyway, ignore the horny sasuke and make sure to review ^_^ **


End file.
